The New Justice Team
The New Justice Team is a trio of superheroes who, in 3004, briefly fought New New York crime, but disbanded after turning to evil. History After putting together a supercollider delivered by Pi-kea, Fry and Leela were given a tube of Miracle Cream by Dr. Zoidberg to help with their aches and pains. They were unaware that the cream granted them super powers until later that day, when they were held up by a mugger and his robot, Andrew. After foiling the intricately laid plan, they realize that they have superpowers and set out to rid the streets of New New York of crime. The crime fighting duo, later expanded to a trio with the addition of Bender, quickly became treasured superheros with their own theme song. The New Justice Team's crime fighting career reached its climax when they received a tip that the Zookeeper was planning a heist of the Quantum Gemerald on the same day that Leela's parents were visiting the surface. The caper was late in pulling the heist, and Leela was unable to meet her parents. Convinced that their daughter didn't love them, Morris and Munda return to their home in the sewers, and although Leela knew that she couldn't reveal her secret identity, she feels so guilty that she tells her parents she was Clobberella. Morris is unable to keep the secret quiet and soon after the Zookeeper kidnaps Morris and Munda to hold them ransom for the Gemerald. By this point the New Justice Team had exhausted their supply of Miracle Cream, and so was forced to pretend that they still had superpowers in order to steal the Gemerald from the Museum. After giving the Zookeeper the Gemerald, Leela's parents were released and the N.J.T. disbanded. Members Captain Yesterday | species = Super powered human | age = See Fry | planet = Earth | job = Superhero | relatives = See Fry | status = Retired | appearance = Less than Hero | voiced by = Billy West }} Captain Yesterday is fast, Also he is from the past, Not just fast but from the past, Captain Yesterday! Secret Identity: Philip J. Fry Super Powers: Super Strength, Lickity Speed, invulnerability to physical and laser attacks. Clobberella |species = Super powered mutant |planet = Earth |job = Super heroine |status = Retired |voiced by = Katey Sagal }} Clobberella beats you up, Clobberella beats you up, Who does she beat up? You! Clobberella! Secret Identity: Turanga Leela Super Powers: Super Strength, Lickity Speed, invulnerability to physical and laser attacks. Super King |species = Robot |planet = Earth |job = Superhero |status = Retired |voiced by = John DiMaggio }} Super King has all the powers of a king, Plus all the powers of Superman, Also he's a robot, Ain't it cool? Super King, you rule! Secret Identity: Bender Bending Rodríguez Super Powers: Robot Strength, Limb extension, Chest Compartment. Other: Provides the team with costumes Appearances *"Less Than Hero" *"Son of the Sun" Category:Organizations Category:Aliases Category:Characters